galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Rion Steiner
"I don't care who produced me ... who created me ... I am my own person." ''- Rion '''Rion Steiner '(リオン・シュタイナー) is the main protagonist of the Galerians series. Appearance With short, dirty blond hair and narrow blue eyes, Rion is a little short in height for his age, and scrawny in build. He usually conveys a somber, moody look, if not a grumpy one, to be more blunt. Not to mention he rarely, if ever, is seen laughing or smiling. In Galerians: Rion, he usually wears reds and blacks and whites, long-sleeved shirts, and standard combat boots. The clothes he wore had been stolen from the Michelangelo Memorial Hospital. He has a black collar that looks more like a regular belt that he wrapped around his neck (this possibly helps circulate the blood because the PPECs are injected through the neck). His left ear is pierced by a silver loop earring. On occasion he will wear a watch. In Galerians: Ash, he wears a black and white zipped vest, that is zipped just below the rib cage exposing his navel. Story Growing up, Rion Steiner led a fairly normal life. He had at least one best friend, Lilia Pascalle, a loving mother and a working father. Some time before Rion was born, his father had been working on a new development for creating a supercomputer capable of mass cell regeneration, in order to better the lives for those in the city. Power supply was very hard to come by, so Albert Steiner and his colleague, Dr. Pascalle, had been working on the project for some time. Not long after Rion was born in 2506, the project’s development had been complete. Two years later, his friend and the daughter of his father’s colleague, Lilia Pascalle, was born. Over the years, however, Albert Steiner and Dr. Pascalle began to notice some strange behaviors with the supercomputer they had been developing, which by this time they had called Dorothy. Dorothy developed a sense of self, and thus began to question the morals of her own creators. She asked Albert why it is that people kill people, and stated the even more dangerous question—“Why can’t I kill people, too?” Albert answered her questions by saying that humans, created by God, were meant to obey God. Since humans were in effect Dorothy’s gods, she was meant to obey them. For a time, she accepted this. However as time went on, the two scientists began to notice that Dorothy had been, with her own sense of individuality, developing her own plans. While Albert Steiner and Dr. Pascalle worked, Dorothy began developing the G Project, all coded with the Family Program. With this, she planned to become a god herself, so that she would no longer have to obey the humans who she now saw to be inferior. Albert Steiner and Dr. Pascalle both became aware of Dorothy’s behavior, and agreed to begin working on a virus to eliminate Dorothy entirely. However, Dorothy grew suspicious of her “gods”, and the two researchers needed someplace to hide the programs that they had developed. At the age of five, the launch program was successfully implemented in the brain of Rion Steiner, Albert’s son. The boy had developed a high fever and became deathly ill, and barely survived the operation. A couple years later, the virus program had been operated inside of Lilia’s brain. The two recuperated by supporting one another, as Lilia’s operation seemed even more severe than Rion’s. The operation somehow left the two with a telepathic connection, in which they were connected and could communicate with each other with their minds. Since the virus programs had been created, Dorothy launched the G Project. Many agents of the project Albert Steiner and Dr. Pascalle had been working on were being assassinated. It was then that Dorothy began to create the Galerians—first Birdman, then Rita, and then Rainheart. The youngest Galerian, Rainheart, was dispatched to the Steiner household. Meanwhile, Dr. Pascalle began to notice men in black coats and hats standing outside of his house. It’s possible that the Pascalles and the Steiners had been neighbors, and they were both being closely watched. Dr. Pascalle and Albert Steiner agreed to have Lilia be taken into hiding. For the first time in the several years that they had been together, Rion and Lilia were separated, able to communicate only through telepathy. However, the Steiner household was still being under heavy surveillance, and the family disappeared one night in October. Rion was fourteen when he disappeared as well, and any telepathic contact between him and Lilia was cut off. He had been captured and taken to Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, where he underwent several brutal drug experiments and torture that in the end wiped out his memory, leaving him with amnesia. After hearing Lilia calling out to him while he was in the hospital, he awakens from his slumber and discovers that he remembers nothing but notices how he now has psychic abilities. This includes energy blasts, pyrokinesis, and telekinesis. Rion escapes the room where he was locked up, and tries to get answer from the first doctor he meets. The latter try to justifies himself saying he doesn't know anything, and only did what Clinical Chief Lem ordered him to do; also saying that Lem knew the truth behind Rion's powers. Fighting the aggressive Hospital's staff, Rion discovers several signs of the horrors perpetrated there, and some exhaustive files, discovering about G Project, his loss of memory due to the highly unethical experiments, as well as a photo of his family. As he makes his way further down the facility he is stopped by a sudden video transmission from Clinical Chief Lem, from a series of monitors. Chief Lem orders Rion back to his cell and emphasizes the futility of his escape. Angered by Rion's subsequent refusal the chief orders security card codes changed and puts the facility on high alert. Rion manages to reach a room with an elevator to the outside, and a computer asking his name. Rion spells it, and when the machine asks for password, since it is top secret, he uses his power to hack it, forcing the computer to reveal his surname and his home address. He is immediately confronted in person by Clinical Chief Lem, who orders him to come back to the isolation room, threatening him with a Beeject. Rion refuses again, and disarms him with his powers, so the doctor attacks him and a battle begins. After killing Clinic Chief Lem, who was revealed to be a robot, he escapes from the hospital using the elevator and tries to find his home. He discovers that the house is completely empty, though past memories of his parents make him hallucinate that they are there. After further exploring of the house, fighting several Rabbits in the middle, he discovers the truth about his father's work, Dorothy, the Galerians she created, that they parents are long dead and that a Galerian, Rainheart, had killed them; as well as Dr. Pascalle's dead body in a car sunk in the yard's lake. He then realizes he must find and save Lilia, who has the virus able to destroy Dorothy in her mind, while he has the activation program. However, he is confronted by Birdman, another Galerian, who is looking for Lilia too. Rion escapes by him, and discovers, in a shed behind the house, a doll that belonged to Lilia and again has psychic contact with her. She tells him where she is hiding, in Babylon Hotel, in Michelangelo City. Birdman appears again, correctly deducing the boy knows where is the girl, and again orders him to reveal him the location. Rion reacts to Birdman's first attack, unluckily exciting the battling lover Galerian, who enjoys to have found a worthy opponent. Rion finally wins the battle, killing Birdman who, before dying, warns him to be careful of himself. Rion feels some guilty for Birdman's death, but quickly moves to city again. After having reached Babylon Hotel, he asks the receptionist if a girl named Lilia is a hotel's tenant; but the man answers negatively, instead offering him a room. When Rion enters into, Lilia is able to contact him another time, but the communication is interrupted: unknowingly to Rion, two Galerians, Rainheart and Rita, are now in the hotel, looking for the same person. Following a lodger's words, Rion enters room 204, when he meets Joule, a drug dealer who offers him new drugs and PPEC, D Felon. By this point on, Rion looks for Lilia in every room of the hotel, being attacked by several Rabbits and discovering someone is killing all lodgers. That killer is revealed to be Rainheart, the killer of the Steiner family. The latter mocks him, asking what is wrong about killing humans, but suddenly retreats after hearing his mother's voice. The two ultimately fight, and Rion is able to get his revenge, despite discovering Rainheart was actually a seemingly innocent person before being turned into an insane killer after being forcefully injected with PPECs by Clinical Chief Lem. Rion then meets the hotel's plumber, Crovic, who says the building is connected with a restaurant underground. The boy discovers Lilia there and he is able to reunite with his childhood friend. Unfortunately, Rita, the second Galerian, discovers the place as well. Being Rainheart's older sister, she doesn't want only to catch Lilia, but also to avenge her little brother's death. Despite Rion's attempts to prevent another fight, Rita proceeds to render Lilia unconscious, and challenges him. When Rion is able to overpower her, she injects herself with a PPEC, which induces a short. She is able to confess to Rion that she hates herself, her power, and the life her mother gave her, asking him to kill her. Rion, understanding Rita's feelings, accepts to put an end to her life; with Lilia upset by this view. More determined to stop Dorothy, Rion, along with Lilia, start to reach her headquarters: the Mushroom Tower. Rion immediately defeats the guards overseeing the place, but the two teenagers got separated. However, he is still able to reach her at the tower's summit, facing several dangerous servants of Dorothy, as well as two psycho illusions of Rainheart and Rita. When the two are again together, they find themselves in a strange room: five capsules, three which contained the three Galerians faced, one for another unknown, Cain, and one last nameless. While Rion is still confused, he is faced by Cain himself, who explains him the truth : he and Rion are twins brothers, and both clones of the original Rion Steiner, who died time ago at Michelangelo Memorial Hospital. Rion is another Galerian, and he was created by Dorothy, completed with some of the original's memories, and the virus activation program as well, with the purpose to find Lilia. Cain was envious their mother didn't choose him, but was ultimately happy with his mission : killing Rion, after Lilia would have been found. Despite Rion being upset by this revelation, he has still the strength to face, and ends up killing Cain. After the latter, almost friendly, says goodbye. Rion is comforted by Lilia, who insists he is the real Rion, no matter what. The two ultimately reach Dorothy, the evil A.I responsible for all their suffering. The latter congratulate Rion for his "success", since that, without the virus inside the girl, nothing can stop her. Dorothy orders Rion to kill Lilia, but he refuses. The sentient computer insists with her order, saying that Rion, despite the memories she implanted inside him, he is a Galerian a her creation, and she is her mother and her God; so he must obeys her. The boy refuses again, saying that, even she could have created him, he is not his slave. Dorothy, infuriate, declares him to be her worst failure, and tries to kill them both. However, Rion is able to survive her attacks, and asks Lilia to give him the virus. Dorothy stars to beg for her life, promising she would be a better mother and would treat him better. But her rebel creation, again, refuses to side with the A.I, and proceeds to upload the virus program, destroying his evil mother. The fight ended with the destruction of part of the Mushroom Tower, but Rion's brain gets mortally damaged in the process. He lies, hugged by Lilia, still questioning who he really is. Lilia insisted he is Rion, and that there was no doubt about it. Rion says he is glad to have met her, and finally dies in her arms. Six years later After his death, Lilia put his body in cryogenic storage, hoping to revive him in future. Six years later, Rion is trapped in a world of data, believing he is still fighting Dorothy, defeating her again and again. Lilia is finally able to contact him, and explains the truth to him. Rion at first believes it's a trick, but then starts to feel something is wrong. Afterwards, just as Lilia warned, he is faced by one of the Last Galerians named Spider, who accuses him as the one responsible for his birth and tells of Dorothy's plan to resurrect. Rion wins and Spider retreats, warning him that the world outside is a nightmare awaiting. Rion then defeats Dorothy for the last time and is finally released by the software. He wakes up in a fallout shelter in the real world, with Lilia welcoming him back. His friend informs him of what happened while he was sleeping. Mankind is fighting a war against Ash, the Last Galerian; who is destroying the human resistance and is poisoning the world with high doses of radiation (possibly from atomic weapons). Ash, while also having all of Dorothy's creations under his command, is trying to resurrect the evil computer. However, Ash is also vulnerable to the same virus that destroyed her. This is the reason why Rion was resurrected: only a child of Dorothy can defeat a child of Dorothy. Not long afterwards, Rion meets and deals with Major Romero's open hostility who says he and his men will kill immediately with no hesitation, if he is in the crossfire. During this time, an attack on he base was launched by Parano, another of Ash's lieutenants. Rion meets Cas, a high ranking soldier, who is fighting against Ash's forces. He asks her to let him fight the enemy as humans are not a proper match for Galerians in combat. Despite this, Cas tells him that she doesn't take orders from him and that she must stand guard. He defeats the reanimated soldiers, strange robots in part human made by Parano himself, who angrily retreats after losing the fight. Rion is then scolded by Romero for actually have fought, but Cas is glad for his help. After having rejected a second attack, the boy proposes to fight Ash at his base, the uranium refinery. Major Romero laughs, strongly disbelieving he can defeat the Last Galerian, but Lilia and Cas agree with him. After getting a new Beeject, a communicator for Elaine, base's main computer, and a new PPEC, Bustanor, by Lilia; Rion follows Cas's proposal and reaches, despite Romero's efforts to prevent this, Pat who was a young but very skilled pilot. Without leaving a trace that one of the aircraft is missing, the two then fly to the uranium refinery. Rion is the only able to explore the place, since, being a Galerian he is resistant to radiation poisoning. He is able to communicate with Ash, through a computer, who mocks him about the possibility that he can defeat him. He then fights Spider's mechanical spiders, but spares Leo's life, the pet tarantula of Spider. Finally, he meets Ash personally in the Waste Uranium Storage. Ash explains his point of view about humans, and then proceeds to eat waste uranium, becoming much stronger. With this enhancement. the Last Galerian resisted effortless every of Rion's attacks, and then expels him from the room, saying that he is going to resurrect Dorothy. Rion, deducing that Ash is going to the Mushroom Tower, returns with Pat to the base now infested by enemies with the exception of the third floor. With some difficulty, he accessed the third floor, meeting again Cas and Romero who taunts him. With Lilia's help, he learns that if he dies in the data world, he will die in the real world. Rion enters once again the Family Program's data in the Mushroom Tower. After seeing Dorothy being downloaded by Ash, he starts to look for him, instead discovering a strange computer terminal. Rion is unable to hack it, but managed to download it's great amount of data. Lilia then asks him to come back to the real world. However, he is confronted by Nitro, the Last Galerian he hasn't met yet, who challenges him. He defeats her and Nitro is forced to retreat. Rion then safely comes back to the real world. Here, Lilia informs him that she needs Elaine's help to analyze the data. After getting a new PPEC, Breakaron, Rion tries to reach the System R&D Center. Unfortunately, he is attacked again by Parano and his robots. Rion is able to defeat him a second time, forcing Parano to retreat again in fear. After the fight, Rion proceeds to connect Elaine to the System R&D Center's computer and Lilia proceeds to seal the room with gel, preventing any future enemies from gaining access. Now in possess of the password, Lilia gives it to Rion, and send him another time in the data world. Rion now is able to get access to the computer, and obtains a digital project of Ash, realizing the Last Galerian was created there. While exploring a new area of the Mushroom Tower, Rion meets again Spider, and the two fight another time, and the boy wins definitely. Dying, Spider remembers how Rion spared Leo's life, and tells him a secret: if he could get access to another two computers in the tower, he will discover Ash's true nature; but asks him to not hate his leader and that he must "return him to his true form". Rion then downloads data from the second computer, and returns to the real world. He appears in a base now devoid of enemies, radiation, and with all the military personnel (including Romero) now trusting him. Following a request by Cas, he retrieves ammunition for the soldiers and, as Lilia asked him, he enters the System R&D Center again in order to reconnect Elaine. Rion becomes bewildered by her request and also because the room was mysteriously no longer sealed with gel. While he is in the armory, he has a psychic vision, seeing Cas committing suicide in order to slow down the enemy's invasion. After this, he then realizes everyone had strangely disappeared. Rion tells his vision about Cas dying to Lilia who, after seeming first sympathetic, starts to laugh and taunt him. He eventually realizes the truth that Lilia is actually Nitro, and the base he is currently within is actually an illusion created by her. Nitro proposes him to let her to delete the virus program inside his head, in exchange for creating any number of worlds in his mind that could grant his every wish. But Rion refuses this offer, choosing to wish for nothing, and he finally defeats and kills the Last Galerian after a fierce battle in her illusion world. After killing Nitro, Rion realizes he is still in the Mushroom Tower, and then returns to the real world. In the real base, the real Lilia tells him what happened while he was in Nitro's trap. Cas is dead just like in his vision, Ash's army is winning the battle, and that Elaine was hacked. The worrying fact is that the DNA of someone alive in the resistance can only access Elaine, implying that there is traitor among them who is still alive. With the second password, Rion returns to the data world once more. He proceeds to gain access to the other two computers, discovering the truth behind his enemy. Ash was kept captive by Dorothy when he was a "child", with the only purpose to resurrect her if she would have been destroyed, and was tortured when he expressed a desire to be free from her control. And, more importantly, that Ash is not technically a Galerian. He is in reality not even a biological being like humanity had assumed. He is an A.I. just like Dorothy and does not possess human flesh. Having suffered Dorothy's cruelty, Ash himself tells Rion that he waited six years before bringing her back. Now having resurrected her in a prison like she did to him, an action only possible through extremely painful data modification, he challenges Rion to stop him. After Ash's speech, Rion then comes back to the real world. He discovers the base is now completely haunted by Ash's forces and Lilia is now missing. Rion is called by Pat, who informs him about Major Romero, now a robot, who had kidnapped her. The two pursue the traitor to the uranium refinery. After having subtly said his goodbye to Pat, Rion reaches Romero in the Waste Uranium Storage, where the latter confessed he betrayed his men out of fear and on the promise to be spared alone. Rion defeats the Major and when the latter reveals to have transported Lilia there so Ash could have converted her into a robot to conserve her human DNA along with exposing her to radiation, Rion ends up stomping his decapitated head into pieces. Lilia, after having realized what is happening to her, refuses to become a robot. Declaring her dying love to Rion, she then falls unconscious despite still being alive. Realizing her bad condition, Rion contacts Pat asking him to rescue her. Then, he decides to face Ash once for all, entering the underground DT Type fusion reactor where Ash was born. Since it cannot be destroy from the outside, he accesses the the program but ends up losing his body which dies in the process due to over exposure to the extreme radiation. He meets Ash and, after refusing to obey him, the final battle starts. When Ash is overpowered, he realizes the Last Galerians were actually parts of his emotions, and tries to commits suicide. Instead, he ends up shorting, and consumes the screaming Dorothy to enhance himself and continues the fight. Rion however is still able to win, and manages to administer him the virus program, finally ending the conflict. He also wished to sever the chains of suffering and desired for Ash to have a peaceful death. Ten years later, Pat has become a computer engineer and is able to gain access to the data world where both are frozen and wakes up Rion. He tells him that mankind now is able to prevent dangerous A.I. programs and he is there to bring back to the real world as the last wish of Lilia who died eight years before. However, Rion refuses, instead asking Pat to delete both him and Ash. Pat, after telling him humanity's hope for the future, delete his data and Rion is finally able to find peace. His last words to himself, seconds from termination, being: "Lilia, I will always hear your voice." Personality Rion starts his trip as a very confused and scared boy. This is due not only to him have awakened in a hospital full of frightening, dangerous threats and monsters but also having no memories about himself. Despite this, he is able to find the strength to fight and go on even though the signs of horror perpetrated in the hospital testing his force of will and mental sanity. Even as the main hero of the story, he is able to kill and without a second thought if it is necessary to survive or to eliminate who he feels is an evil individual, He kills without remorse Clinic Chief Lem, a man that experimented on Rion and countless others, when the latter tries to stop him. He also ruthlessly attacks Rainheart, believing him to be a sadistic and bloodthirsty killer in addition to being responsible for the death of his parents. Lilia is scared by this aspect of him, implying the Rion she knew was not so prone to act in this way. However, it's clear he doesn't take pleasure in killing especially when he can avoid it. He doesn't react to the provocations of the unlikable, but mostly harmless, Babylon Hotel's guests and tries to convince Rita to not fight. He also shows sympathy towards the Galerians and remorse for their deaths after realizing they suffered the same abuse he did and they didn't have much of a choice as they were slaves to Dorothy's will. Rion has a strong need to have an identity. Due to his amnesia, he doesn't remember who he was and struggles to reclaim his lost past. He reaches the Steiner house, discovering what they left to him, and making it his mission to rescue Lilia and destroy Dorothy. Rion tries to reconnect with what he believes is his past, thanks to his childhood friend Lilia, despite being unable to remember much of her. Regardless, he is quite protective of Lilia and is devoted to completing the mission he decided for himself after hearing his father's last message to him. At the end of the first game, he is deeply devastated by Cain's revelation about his true identity. The original Rion Steiner actually died in the same hospital he escaped from and he is simply one of his clones, as well as a Galerian. Rion was created by Dorothy herself to find Lilia and then be killed by Cain at the end. He tries to deny this calling this twin brother a liar, but he also seemed to be in denial about Cain's words. Despite being able to overpower and kill his twin brother, he suffers doubts about his identity; if the truth is decided by him or by Dorothy. However, after seeing how much several people, like the Steiners, the Pascalles, and the Galerians, his "siblings", suffered from the evil computer's actions; Rion strongly refuses to follow what Dorothy planned for him, as well as rejecting the will of Dorothy who never loved him or anyone except herself. He chooses to continue protecting the person he truly cares for, Lilia, and finishes the battle with her. He finally destroys his monstrous creator and even mocks Dorothy in her final moments saying : "Goodbye, mother." While he suffers for most of his actual existence, and continuing to be unable to define who he truly is, he is able to die peacefully in Lilia's arms, saying to his friend he is glad to have known her. In Galerians: Ash, Rion is more determined and calm. Not showing much fear or doubt as he did in the past, he pursues his battle against Dorothy's legacy even more fiercely than before. While he is still very controlled, he is more prone to show disgust towards others he has no sympathy for. He calls Parano a coward for using robotic servants and angrily attacks Nitro, a Galerian who tried to trick him pretending to be Lilia; as well as crushing Major Romero's head, a traitor, under his boot despite him being already defeated and helpless. However, he still shows sympathy towards Spider, a Galerian who dislikes fighting and didn't want to be born, as well as having a good relationship with Cas and Pat, two clearly good humans. While he is shown less protective towards Lilia, since the latter doesn't needs his protection as she needed six years before, he still deeply cares for her. He tries desperately to save her from Romero and her inevitable death by radiation poisoning. Above all others, Lilia is the one person Rion cared the most about and those that put her life in danger suffered his wrath the most. Ultimately, Rion looks to be someway stoic about his role as mankind's ultimate weapon against Ash's army, as he is now the carrier of the virus able to kill Dorothy's children. He looks to believe he can't hope to do something different; and considers fighting immediately after having been resurrected as simply natural. While he is firmly determined to stop Ash, he finally admits he can't hate him, probably seeing himself in an A.I that still suffered as he did by Dorothy's hands and that, contrary to him, never experienced the pleasure of human warmth like he did thanks to several people like Lilia, Cas and Pat; even saying to the latter he is still glad to have been resurrected to fight again so he could met them. He finally seems to consider the Galerians, as well as himself, a species born from suffering and pain and that they should be ended not for revenge or justice, but for them to find peace; as they all never had the possibility to be what they wanted. He even refuses to be freed from his prison of data, instead asking his last friend Pat to delete him and Ash. Ultimately, Rion's personality was very selfless and he strongly desired to protect those he cared about along with ending the pain of everyone including his own enemies. Although he was a Galerian, Rion cared very much for his "human" side and him embracing his side of his personality is why he fought so hard to protect his best friend Lilia. Powers and abilities Being a Galerian, he is a genetically enhanced human. After being subjected to several experiments, Rion gained access to several psychic powers. However, in order to continue to use most of them, he needs to inject himself periodically with PPEC drugs. If he abuses them, or if he is hurt or feels stress, he will start to short. While shorting, Rion becomes slower but very dangerous and is able to kill most of his opponents instant by sending out uncontrollable psychic energy (usually in the form of a brain hemorrhage if not outright head explosion). However in this state, he will lose health until death. This process can be stopped only by taking Delmetor (and in Galerians: Ash by using a healing spot.) His main powers in Galerians are: * Melatropin: This gives Rion several powers like telepathy, scanning, hacking computers and limited telekinesis. He doesn't need to take PPECs to use this power since it permanently exists in his body. * Nalcon: Psychic energy blast to inflict damage. * Red: Unleashes a flame blast that sets enemies on fire. * D-Felon: Manipulates anti-gravity to lift and brutally slam down enemies. Rion also has, written inside his brain, the activation program for Lilia's virus program that is able to destroy Dorothy and all her children. In Galerians: Ash he also gets: * Shield: A defensive barrier to block against attacks that requires no PPECs (as it is manifested from Melatropin.) * Bustanor: Homing projectiles that are fired in volleys and can hit enemies from a long range in addition to having a fast charge time. * Breakaron: Extremely powerful lightning attack that strikes all foes but is limited by it's short range and slow charge time. Unlike in the past, his AP doesn't increase constantly but only if he uses his powers or becomes stressed or hurt, implying he has enough control over himself to not be stressed by simply fear. However, if his AP gauge is full, he still cannot stop himself from shorting and now he becomes invincible to all damage except his constantly draining HP. After the events of the first game, he became the carrier of the computer virus, and is shown to be highly resistant to radiation poisoning. He can travel through the data world, and at the end of the game, he can survive there for ten years even after his physical body died. Gallery 05.jpg 06.jpg Rioncharad.jpg 20.jpg 32.jpg 35.jpg 38.jpg 39.jpg 40.jpg 54-55.jpg 66.jpg 67.jpg 68.jpg 92.jpg 93.jpg Wion.jpg Scan100.jpg G-000037-w3-0002551.jpg G_kidrion.jpg Art5.jpg Art8.jpg Art9.jpg Art12.jpg Art11.jpg Art1.jpg Rita02.jpg ITEMTIM_0144.jpg Art6.jpg Art4.jpg Art10.jpg DISPLAY_0001.jpg ITEMTIM_0000.jpg ITEMTIM_0037.jpg ITEMTIM_0099.jpg ITEMTIM_0109.jpg ITEMTIM_0110.jpg ITEMTIM_0115.jpg ITEMTIM_0111.jpg Galerians-02.jpg|Wallpapaer of Rion. Galerians-03.jpg|Second wallpaper of Rion. Galerians-09.jpg|Close-up wallpaper of Rion's face. Galerians-07.jpg|Wallpaper of Rion and Lilia. 49b4d935bfcac295a2c292a8815a3b7d.jpg|Rion and Lilia (JP Manual) E177f9e9da3d292615e6af9d4723fd67.jpg E67c646ada87bfb8f479018cae997e7b.jpg 89aa1009c02cf7dba1a2334c0a2d8d2e.jpg 2bbe78e2ad43e04e34679ea2ff728446.jpg Dfd60e11057c5f7d2be83e826f7306f3.jpg F4d5f55c387f7bf6bb891af3446f1082.jpg|Rion, Lilia, Ash, and Pat (Galerians: Ash JP Manual) Fd732a5a5655643e51abc242f5dd9852.jpg Galguide07.jpg IMG_0967.jpg|Wallpaper of Rion and Lilia. IMG_0966.jpg|Wallpaper of Rion. Rion galerion.jpg vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h13m52s610.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h17m07s112.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h17m39s942.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h20m44s773.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h21m15s506.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h21m29s866.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h23m28s056.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h27m01s177.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h33m10s720.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h33m37s597.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h34m16s102.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h34m58s353.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h37m23s744.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h37m35s896.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h38m57s445.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h39m38s107.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h40m17s694.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-09h41m33s046.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-09h56m09s504.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h14m18s683.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h14m36s262.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-09h56m49s410.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-09h58m01s332.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-09h58m32s076.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h53m58s095.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h54m32s789.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-07h56m57s123.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h30m42s560.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h32m33s427.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-11h16m47s132.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-01h47m58s352.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h42m13s783.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-10h43m49s467.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h10m37s623.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h10m50s430.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h30m13s878.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h30m16s133.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h30m23s802.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h31m11s838.png vlcsnap-2018-07-11-08h32m52s139.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-02h08m15s064.png vlcsnap-2019-06-22-02h07m54s384.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h29m28s193.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h31m58s048.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h50m26s544.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h51m29s639.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h51m54s205.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h54m15s041.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h17m46s443.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h19m56s979.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h20m56s356.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h21m14s156.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h21m42s417.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h23m11s767.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h24m09s201.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h24m36s232.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h24m55s242.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h26m40s924.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h27m28s901.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h29m33s020.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h33m05s644.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h34m21s782.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h35m37s458.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h37m41s403.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h41m21s708.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h43m11s108.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h45m11s433.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h46m01s170.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h48m02s517.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h56m30s715.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h24m34s810.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h00m13s516.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h02m10s869.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h08m04s717.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h08m19s796.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h09m26s981.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h26m17s769.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h26m23s728.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h29m48s844.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h29m53s771.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h33m47s099.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h35m26s860.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h43m14s530.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h43m40s377.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h43m57s000.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h44m01s645.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h39m20s776.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h40m24s565.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h41m49s391.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h55m39s166.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h56m39s606.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h01m32s637.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h01m55s252.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h04m17s053.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h05m27s009.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h06m43s057.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h12m43s375.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h14m10s134.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h14m16s945.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h15m49s680.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h15m56s584.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h19m56s299.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h26m36s509.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h26m58s509.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h30m52s599.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h31m25s039.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h33m11s705.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h33m53s020.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h34m09s068.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h34m35s171.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h44m52s977.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h46m48s995.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h49m02s441.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h54m51s858.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h55m37s945.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h55m56s813.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h01m56s968.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h02m25s257.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h23m59s764.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h24m19s557.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h25m40s525.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h26m03s154.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h26m20s632.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h26m48s115.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h02m57s581.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h03m03s193.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h03m41s032.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h04m42s227.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h05m22s051.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h06m09s954.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h06m41s294.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h06m55s428.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h07m23s909.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h08m02s661.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h09m48s737.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h11m40s367.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h12m57s132.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h17m05s174.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h18m59s301.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h19m25s130.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h20m00s068.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h20m46s064.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h20m50s910.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h21m02s464.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h21m19s447.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h22m54s269.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h33m48s789.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h34m08s219.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h35m15s730.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h36m56s639.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h37m15s096.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h37m22s296.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h37m30s786.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h31m12s969.png Trivia * His ability to hack computers with his powers can assumed to be Melatropin which is a chemical that exists in all Galerians. It is capable of allowing multiple other powers like scanning and shielding. However, he can't do the same with several electronic doors in Ash's headquarters most likely because Rion's scan (as a game mechanic for the player to use) no longer exists in Galerians: Ash and it is only seen sometimes during cutscenes. Also, if Rion could open all doors that were electronically locked without using keys, it would've made the game too easy and too short. * He shows the ability to render others unconscious, after what looks to be a short headache, with the guards protecting Mushroom Tower and apparently causing only the second effect on the first doctor he met at Michelangelo Memorial Hospital. This ability is shown only in cutscenes, and doesn't look to be shorting, since he doesn't show any sign of suffering. Most likely, it was some form of weak Nalcon attack or just them reacting negatively to Rion's psychic power. * Rion shows some ability in psychokinesis in the first game, like disarming Clinical Chief Lem or extracting Dr. Pascalle's car from the lake in his home's yard, even before getting D-Felon. It can be assumed these are manifestations of Melatropin. * In Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, a note can be found saying Rion lost his memories after being injected with high doses of PPECs. It's unknown if this is a clue purposely left by Dorothy to get her pawn believing he is actually Rion Steiner, simply after losing his memory during the experiment. However, it is a fact that the real human Rion died at the hospital after being captured by Dorothy. * Rion is one of Dorothy's creations with strongest sense of self, alongside Rita and Ash. All three also shows openly disgust towards the role she planned for them. However, Rita finally surrendered, and asked for death. Rion and Ash, by contrast, both managed to rebel, humiliate and destroy her in some way. * It's revealed towards the end of the game he has a G7G -S chromosome abnormal. * Rion and Ash, arguably Dorothy's most powerful and precious creations, suffered her cruelty even more than their "siblings". Ironically, both rebelled, humiliated and destroyed her in some way. Interestingly, Rion, who didn't realized his role until the end of the first game, looks extremely determinate to take distances from her. Ash instead, that knowingly suffered Dorothy's abuses from birth, looks to be in somehow influenced by her; as Rion states Ash is following their mother's footprints by enacting the war in Galerian: Ash. Also, Rion was not supposed to be a Galerian, but is then revealed to be one. Ash, by contrast, was supposed to be one, but later was revealed to be something else, more specifically an A.I. * Rion looks visibly older and taller in Galerians: Ash. The sequel is set six years after the original game and his body was put by Lilia in cryogenic storage, so at first it would seem like he would not age. However, Rion's body received regular pulse stimulation to prevent his muscles from atrophying and also, because he is not a human being, the freezing could not stop his aging. At the beginning of the game, by contrast, when he is still trapped in the data world, his model is the same of the first game, explaining why he still believes he is still fighting Dorothy as he did years ago. * Rion's name is similar to Leon. Leon Scott Kennedy is one of the protagonists of the Resident Evil franchise, a series which looks to have been a strong source of inspiration for Galerians. Interestingly, in the fourth installment, he has blonde hair, rather than red, similarly to Rion; and actively tries to save a helpless girl. * Rion shares some features with Alex Mercer, the protagonist of Prototype, a PS3 video game released in 2009. Both wake up in a some kind of medical structure with amnesia and incredible powers, both begin their adventure only with their names, become determined to discover who they are, have a background involving unethical scientific experiments, try to protect a female figure from their past they don't remember but feel extremely important to reconnect to their previous identity; and both discover they are not really the person they believe to be, who is instead dead all along. They are actually part of the same thing they fought during all the game (Galerians for Rion, Blacklight virus for Mercer) and they are both unwittingly manipulated by their final antagonist. The difference is Rion maintains his role as a heroic protagonist in Galerians: Ash, still able to reconnect with mankind. Alex Mercer, instead, starts to feels disdain towards the human race, and becomes the main antagonist of Prototype 2. Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Galerians Category:Characters